runescapefandomcom_bg-20200213-history
Defence
Защита е умението за отбрана на играчите. С вдигането на умението в защита, враговете ще нанасят поражения по-рядко. Нивото на защита влияе и върху въоръжението, което може да използва един играч. За играчи, играещи безплатно, за да се постигнат бонуси към защитата над 200 спрямо мушкащи, режещи, дробящи и стрелящи атаки е необходимо да бъде облечено следното: * руническа броня (може да се ползва и руническа ризница, но нейните бонуси към защитата не са толкова големи. Може да се ползва и елмазена броня) * рунически набедреници или руническа пола * рунически дълъг щит * рунически закрит шлем * бойни обувки или пъстри обувки * зелени драконови гривни * амулет на защитата или амулет на могъществото (последният дава с 1-ца по малки бонуси към защитата, но дава добри бонуси към атаката) * наметало (без значение от цвета) * оръжиe което не намалява драстично някой от бонусите към защитата. Използване на отбранителни удари За да повишат нивото си на защита, играчите трябва да ползват отбранителен стил на нападение. За да направи това, играчът трябва да избере иконката с двата меча от страничното меню, където се показват неговите умения. Това меню се нарича меню за избор на стила на нападение ("attack style menu"). След това играчът може да избере стила на нападение, за който пише "defensive" (отбранително) в квадратните скоби. Когато се бият отбранително, играчите няма да търпят поражения толкова често, както ако се бият агресивно или прецизно. А когато все пак на тях са нанесени поражения, те ще бъдат по-малки, а дори и 0, което е все едно играчът да не е понесъл поражение от този удар на противника. Докато се бие отбранително играчът ще удря по-рядко и ще нанася по-малки поражения на противника. Стратегия За да е успешен, всеки боец трябва да има високо ниво на умението защита. За да нанасят удари играчите трябва преди всичко да са способни да понесат ударите на противника. Умението защита намалява честотата на попаденията на противника, както и интензивността на пораженията които нанася той. По този начин ефективно се противодейства на уменията атака и сила на противника. Редица играчи, особено ръкопашните-специалисти в убиването на други играчи, пренебрегват своята защита, за сметка на атаката и силата а понякога разчитат единствено на умението сила. Често защитата е изоставена на ниво 10, за да може да се носи станалата популярна черна броня. Въпреки че тази стратегия дава на играчите голяма мощ на техните удари, тя не се препоръчва. Дори когато играчите в мини-играта ловец на глави или кланови войни притежават големи нива на атака и сила, ако те не могат да облекат или не притежават добра броня, играч с високо ниво на защита, би могъл да ги убие с малко или почти без затруднения, заради по-добрите бонуси които му носи по-добрата броня. По тази причина е доста популярно да се тренира умението защита, поне до ниво 40, за да могат играчите да носят още по-популярните рунически доспехи. Трябва да се има предвид, че в световете за членове, най-добрите доспехи са гробните които изискват ниво на защита 70. Опит За да се определи опитът, който получава играча, се използва формула. Ако играчът нанесе поражения по противника, докато използва отбранителен стил на нападение, числото показващо нанесените поражения се умножава по 4. Полученото число се прибавя към досегашния опит на играча по умението защита. Например ако нанесените поражения са равни на 1, то играчът получава 4 опит в умението защита. По време на боя, играчът също така получава и опит в умението издръжливост. Този опит се определя по сходен начин (от нанесените поражения), но с коефициент 1.33. Например при нанесени поражения 1, играчът ще получи 1.33 опит в умението издръжливост, в добавка към получения 4 опит за умението защита. Когато играчът използва контролиран стил на нападение, пораженията които прави се умножават по 1.33 и полученото число покава опитът който се получава в уменията атака, сила, защита, и издръжливост. Защитата може да се тренира когато се стреля в стила далечна стрелба (long range). За всяка единица поражения над противника, играчът получава 2 опит в умението стрелба, 2 опит в умението защита, и 1.33 опит в умението издръжливост. Също така, защитата може да се тренира с магически атаки, когато се използва отбранителен стил на заклинанията при автоматичното им използване с магически жезъл. При това за всяка единица поражения нанесена над противника, играчът получава 2 опит в умението магия, 2 опит в умението защита, и 1.33 опит в умението издръжливост. Бонуси към защитата спрямо определени стилове на нападение Some weapons and armour give players "defence bonuses" against certain attack types. These bonuses can be seen in the equipment menu, to the right of the inventory menu. Defence bonuses give players advantages as well as disadvantages in combat. Stab: Wearing melee armour lowers the chance of players stabbing with a weapon from dealing high damage. The higher this bonus is, the less often an opponent will deal damage by using the stab attack style. The maximum possible bonus attainable by players is 387. Slash: Wearing melee armour lowers the chance of players slashing with a weapon from dealing high damage. The higher this bonus is, the less often an opponent will deal damage by using the slash attack style. The maximum possible bonus attainable by players is 395. Crush: Wearing melee armour lowers the chance of players crushing with a weapon from dealing high damage. The higher this bonus is, the less often an opponent will deal damage by using the crush attack style. The maximum possible bonus attainable by players is 377. Magic: Wearing ranged armour lowers the chance of magic attacks dealing high damage. The higher this bonus is, the less often an opponent will deal damage by using Magic. The maximum possible bonus attainable by players is 201. Ranged: Wearing melee armour lowers the chance of players using ranged weapons from dealing high damage. The higher this bonus is, the less often an opponent will deal damage by using Ranged attacks. The maximum possible bonus attainable by players is 412. Other defence bonuses * Some weapons also give a small increase or reduction in a player's defence bonus. For example, magical staves increase a player's defence bonus while two handed swords and halberds reduce a player's defence bonus. * Leather gloves, leather boots, and capes give slight defence bonuses. * An Amulet of Defence gives a defence bonus of +7 all attack types. * An Amulet of Power gives a defence bonus of +6 against all attack types. * An Amulet of Glory gives a defence bonus of +3 against all attack types. * A Holy symbol gives a +2 defence bonus against all attack types. * An Amulet of Fury gives a defence bonus of +15 against all attack types. * A Gnome Amulet gives a defence bonus of +13 against all melee attack types. * A Berserker ring gives a defence bonus of +4 against the crush attack type. * A Warrior Ring gives a defence bonus of +4 against the slash attack type. * A Seers' ring gives a defence bonus of +4 against the magic attack type. * An Archers' ring gives a defence bonus of +4 against the ranged attack type. * The Beacon Ring from the quest What Lies Below gives a defence bonus of +1 against the magic attack type. * A Lunar Ring from the quest Lunar Diplomacy gives a defence and attack bonus of +2 for magic. * The gloves from the quest Recipe for Disaster give varying melee and ranged defence bonuses, ranging from +2 from the "bronze" gloves to +12 from the "barrows" gloves. All Recipe for Disaster gloves give half the defence against magic as they would for the other attack types; i.e. "barrows" gloves give +12 against melee and ranged attack types, while only providing a +6 defence bonus against magic. Defence requirements Defence levels required to equip different types of armour are as follows: Temporary boosts *Defence potion - Boosts Defence level by 10%; amount depends on player's Defence level. *Super defence potion - Boosts Defence level by 15%; amount depends on player's Defence level. *Saradomin brew - Boosts Defence level by 20%; amount depends on player's Defence level. *Prayer - Thick Skin, Rock Skin, Steel Skin, Chivalry and Piety boosts defence level by 5%, 10%, 15%, 20% and 25% respectively. *Excalibur special attack - Excalibur is a reward from the Merlin's Crystal quest. Its special attack raises a player's Defence level by 15% temporarily. The special attack uses 100% of the Special bar. The maximum boost can be achieved using the best armour, Saradomin brew (+20%) and Piety prayer (+25%). See also * Quest experience rewards - Defence Category:Skills Category:Combat